


sleep it off

by furryphil



Series: phan sickfics [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010!phan, M/M, Sickfic, guys guys guess what it is, sick!Phil, vomit tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furryphil/pseuds/furryphil
Summary: prompt from phandomphreak: Phil gets really sick in the middle of the night and doesn't want the other to worry, so they try and hide it and say they're fine. Eventually the other finds out and takes care of them





	sleep it off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhandomPhreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhandomPhreak/gifts).



> don't even bother with titles tbh
> 
> thanks for the prompt!!

It was three in the morning when Phil jolted awake, the residues of a disturbing dream swirling in his mind. His heart was pounding and adrenaline surged through his body until he managed to calm down. Once the adrenaline went away, he began to feel horribly ill. He was shivering and sweating at the same time, head spinning dizzily. His muscles felt weak and achy like he had gone running and pushed himself too hard. To top it all off, his stomach was feeling queasy.

Trying not to wake Dan, who was visiting for the night, Phil snuck into the bathroom and turned on the light. The sudden change of light made his head protest in pain, the world tilting even more. Looking in the mirror, he could see the blurry outline of his flushed cheeks and dark eye circles. Even without his glasses, he knew he looked horrible. Phil leaned against the counter, feeling his head pound in time to his heart. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to relieve the dizziness. He didn’t know how long he stood there. He only opened his eyes when he heard a knock on the door.

“Phil? You alright in there?” It was Dan. He had woken up to movement and was quite grumpy about his boyfriend leaving him for so long.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Phil lied. He unlocked the door and opened it up, quickly turning off the light before Dan could see him. “Had a weird dream, that’s all.”

Dan accepted this answer, too tired to properly look at Phil. He grabbed Phil’s hand and led them both back to bed. The two settled down back into bed and Dan quickly drifted off to sleep again. Phil tried to sleep, but the pounding headache and queasiness in his stomach kept him up. He turned around and curled up, trying to at least somewhat comfortable. It took him a while, but he drifted off into a feverish sleep.

Phil was woken up by the loud ringing of Dan’s alarm. He whimpered, the sickness overwhelming him.

“Sorry,” Dan grumbled. “I have a morning class today.”

Phil forced his eyes open, watching for the blurry outline of Dan moving around the room. He spotted Dan grabbing his backpack and packing up everything he brought over for the night. Dan put on the backpack and crouched in front of Phil, smiling. 

“I’ll visit later this evening, alright?”

Phil smiled, reaching out to pet Dan’s hair. 

Dan giggled. “Go back to sleep, dork.”

Phil nodded, closing his eyes. Sleep sounded like a good idea, at least then he wouldn’t feel sick. He felt Dan press a kiss to his forehead before he was once again fighting to fall asleep. His body burned and he was shivering. He wanted a hoodie or thicker blanket, but didn’t have the energy to seek out either of those things.

He fell asleep again, only to be woken up by nausea. It forced him out of bed with energy he only used for emergencies and to the bathroom where he threw up. He gripped the toilet with shaky arms, his body begging to collapse on the floor. Once the nausea settled enough, Phil stood up and began his trek back to bed. He pulled the covers close, far too awake and aware of his aching body. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the pain and slip back to sleep. It was no use; he was far too awake from throwing up. 

Giving up, Phil grabbed his duvet and a hoodie from the floor and waddled into the living room. He curled up on the couch, slipping the hoodie on and burying his face in the warm fabric. He needed medicine, but already the mere act of walking to the living room had taken enough from him. Making himself comfortable in the duvet, he shakily grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. He tried to focus on the show that was playing instead of his sickly body, however between the dizziness, nausea, and general malaise, Phil couldn’t ignore it.

He danced between consciousness for a while, enjoying the brief moments were he was nearly unconscious. It was only in those moments that the sickness disappeared and he was left in a blissful state of oblivion. Eventually, he was pulled from his dozing. He turned off the TV and sat up, rubbing his watery eyes.

He needed so many things; water, medicine, a stuffed animal to cuddle. Phil would have to force energy into himself if he was to get the stuff. Sighing, he sluggishly abandoned his duvet and made his way to the kitchen. He nearly dropped his water glass from his shakiness, the water spilling onto his hands as he filled it up. He looked inside the cabinet for some sort of fever reducer, however couldn’t clearly see one. Too sick to care, Phil wandered out of the kitchen with is water glass and headed towards his bedroom.

He was searching for his stuffed animal when the front door suddenly opened. Phil frowned and checked the time; it was to early for Dan to be back yet. Deciding that he might as well face whoever it is head on, seeing how he was ill and couldn’t fight them if he tried, Phil walked out of his bedroom. Thankfully, it was only Dan and not some burglar. At a second glance, Phil noticed that Dan’s face was twisted with agony.

“Dan?” Phil said, shoving aside his own misery in favor of his boyfriend. “What’s wrong?”

Dan broke down sobbing, hands coming up to cover his face. Phil rushed to his side, gently wrapping the boy up in his arms. Dan leaned against Phil’s shoulder, his tears soaking Phil’s hoodie. Phil rubbed circles on Dan’s back to try to help calm him down, worried about what had happened that made Dan so upset.

When Dan had calmed down enough, Phil lead him over to the couch and sat him down. He ignored the dizziness that came with the movement. Taking his duvet, he wrapped Dan up in it then pulled Dan into his chest. 

Dan nuzzled into Phil, sniffling and shaking from the crying. He focused on Phil’s familiar scent. It grounded him and settled the knots in the chest. “Thank you,” Dan whispered.

Phil ran his hand through Dan’s hair soothingly, feeling Dan lean into his touch. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I forgot to do a huge project for class. When it came my turn to present, I panicked and ran out.” He whimpered, remembering how everyone was staring at him as he sat there with no project. “I’m going to fail that class; the project was a huge part of our grade.”

Phil could tell Dan was getting worked up again, so he pulled Dan closer and kissed the top of his hair. “You will not fail the class. You’re a brilliant person, Dan. We can work on emailing the professor later to explain everything. They’ll understand.”

Dan sighed, still feeling anxious over the incident. “I guess.”

Phil lifted Dan’s chin so he could look him in the eye. “I promise, you’re going to do fine.” He sealed the promise with a kiss to Dan’s nose, making Dan smile.

“I love you so much, you know that?”

Phil smiled. “Love you too. Now, how about we watch some movies to take your mind of it?”

Dan nodded in agreement, sitting up to let Phil set up the movie.

Phil felt his body protest as he walked over to the movies, offended that Phil wasn’t resting like he needed to be. By the time he sat back down and cuddled up to Dan, the nausea had made a strong comeback and he felt worse than before. Yet he kept quiet, wanting Dan to relax after his stressful morning. Eventually, sleep found him again and he dozed off against Dan, the sickness fading to black.

Phil woke up to the feeling of someone playing with his hair. He moaned in pain, the pounding in his head overwhelming.

“Phil? You feeling alright?”

Phil didn’t say anything, instead gripping the edge of his duvet as his stomach turned angrily. A hand pressed itself against his forehead, cool against the fire of Phil’s skin.

“You have a fever. How long have you felt this way?”

“Since last night,” he mumbled, wincing as the nausea worsened. He was going to throw up, it was inevitable. He groaned, curling up further into himself.

“Phil?”

“Going to throw up,” Phil managed, swallowing thickly.

Dan was quick on his feet, rushing to where the bucket was kept. He practically ran back to Phil, sitting him up and placing the bucket under his head. A few seconds later, Phil threw up, Dan rubbing his back the entire time. When he was done, Dan laid him back and took the bucket away. He tucked the duvet around him, taking a moment to rub his shoulder. “You should have told me you were ill,” he whispered.

Phil merely hummed, closing his eyes. He felt Dan’s presence disappear, the sound of running water signaling the cleaning of the bucket. Eventually, the water turned off and Dan returned the bucket. He didn’t stay, however, moving to the kitchen to gather more supplies. Phil listened as Dan shuffled around in the kitchen, the sound so domestic and comforting. Phil wished he could hear the sound of Dan moving around the apartment all the time, but the boy had insisted in staying in a dorm his first year.

Phil was dozing off when Dan returned. He placed a wet rag against Phil’s sweaty forehead and stuck a thermometer in his mouth. Phil opened his eyes to see Dan kneeling next to him, waiting for the thermometer to beep. He reached his hand out towards Dan, who took it with a soft smile. The thermometer beeped and Dan read it, shaking his head at the number.

“Is your stomach settled enough to take some medicine?”

Phil shook his head. It had calmed down quite a bit, but he didn’t want to risk putting anything in at the moment.

Dan sighed, squeezing Phil’s hand. “Get some sleep, alright?”

Phil nodded. He closed his eyes, but something was missing. “Dan?”

“Yes?”

He peeked an eye open. “Could you get me Lion?”

Dan softened, the worry edging of his face. “Of course. I’ll be right back with it.” He left the room and returned a moment later with the treasured possession in his hands. He placed it into Phil’s eager hands, smiling as he watched Phil snuggle up to it. He leaned down and kissed Phil’s forehead, the older boy’s breaths evening out. “Feel better soon, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> prompts, as always, are rad feel free to leave them


End file.
